A. Scope of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of tetrabutylhexamethylenediamine from butyraldehyde and hexamethylenediamine. Tetrabutylhexamethylenediamine is useful as an intermediate for the production of quaternary ammonium salts which in turn may be used as directive salts in the production of adiponitrile from acrylonitrile by electrohydrodimerization.